The Boy Next Door
by Marilyn3
Summary: Will Duncan and Courtney make up? Or will their love for each other continue to be unspoken? Rated T for language. I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED.
1. Chapter 1

The Boy Next Door

~Courtney~

It's 2 a.m. I need to sleep. But it's hard to sleep, because whenever I close my eyes, I keep seeing his face. His amazing turquoise eyes. His smirky, half-lazy smile that makes my heart skip a beat. His nice, long, lean body and tone muscles. Even his name does something to me.

_Duncan._

I sighed. Duncan has always had an effect on me. Rather if it was what I was thinking about to the guys I liked. And there have been many guys. But whenever I start to date someone, I'd get disappointed, because they're not who I want. And sadly, the guy I want hasn't spoken to me for almost two years. And not to mention, he switched schools a little over a year ago. And that almost broke me. But I lived, and I've been trying to fill the emptiness inside of my heart for a while, but nothing has worked. Of course it doesn't help when a song reminds you so much of that other person. And to me, it seems as though almost all the songs were written for me and Duncan.

I sighed again and turned over in my bed. Closing my eyes, I started to think of my memories with Duncan. Starting from when we met in third grade leading to our mild conversations in eighth grade. Slowly, I realized that I was starting to drift into a nice, welcoming haze, with a small, faint smile on my lips.

"Courtney, wake up." Says my mom, who insets on turning on the light by my bed. As I mumbled something unpleasant into my pillow, I slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Hunting for my phone, which is no doubt somewhere underneath my sheets, I start to think about what today is: the last first day of school. Senior year. I can't believe I made it this far. It seems as though only yesterday I was a fourteen year old freshmen, getting lost trying to find what class was where and in what building. Boy, wasn't I glad when that year was over. Finally finding my phone, I checked the time: 5:50 a.m. I decided to do what most teenagers do and went back to sleep.

~ 10 minutes later~

I woke up with a sudden jolt. It was like I was touched with an open wire. With shaky hands, I sat up and laid my head into my hands and took several deep breathes. Finally, after it felt a century, I got out of bed. I put on my new lime green bra/panty set, a black tank top, my favorite cut-off jean shorts, and my pale pink low Converse. While finger brushing my hair, I went down stairs and started to eat a pop tart. Barely able to eat the damned things because of the butterflies in my stomach, I finished eating and drunk some orange juice. While taken one final look at the time on the stove, I went back upstairs to finish getting ready. Going into the bathroom, I started to straighten my hair. After about 20 minutes, I looked at my newly styled dyed hair and smiled. Bridge did an amazing job dying my long, brown hair to a pale blonde with purple bangs. My mom wasn't too thrilled, however. After bushing my teeth and putting my make-up on, I put on a few bracelets, my silver "C" necklace, my new silver hoop earrings, and my favorite lip-gloss, I looked in the mirror and stuck my tongue out. I couldn't believe that my parents haven't noticed the small, metal bud in my mouth. Yet again, I am kinda glad that they haven't noticed. I mean, with the hair dying and the tattoos, they would utterly lose it if they found out about my new piercing. Looking at the clock above the sink, I almost couldn't believe the time it was: 7:28 a.m. Two minutes before I had to go pick up Bridgette. Rushing back into my bedroom, I grabbed my messenger bag, cell phone, and car keys. I ran down stairs, told my mom that I would see her at five, and rushed out the door. After I was in my car, I glanced over to my right and saw several, unpacked boxes on the porch. With a frown, I pulled out of the driveway and wondered why the new family would leave unpacked boxes outside. As I drove down the street, I put on Kiss 10.7, and started to drive to Bridgette's.

~5 minutes later~

I saw her before she saw me. As I stopped in front of her house, I honked the horn and turned down the radio. Bridge was sitting on her front porch steps, reading _50 Shades of Grey. _Laughing, inspite myself, I remember when I read that trilogy in sophomore year. I was teased for months, 'cause I loved the series so much. She finally notices me and throws the book in to her backpack and half-runs to the car. Once she got settled in to the passenger seat, she pulled her cell phone out and smiled. And knowing that smile, she just got a text message form her boyfriend, Geoff. The two might as well be married. As I turned the volume back up, I started to think about my classes this year; IB English, AP Art, creative writing, AP Photography, financial literature, and AP Psychology. This was going to be my easiest year, hands down. I've been taken AP classes since ninth grade, and I took an IB class last year, so these classes weren't new to me. When Bridgette put down her phone and turned down Justin Timberlake's "Sexy Back," we began to talk about our summer's and plans this year, until we got to school.

~5 minutes later~

When I pulled into the back parking lot, I parked in my favorite parking spot; in the last row, on the far right, facing towards the gate. There are barely any cars in the parking lot now, but soon before the warning bell rings, the lot is going to be packed. After grabbing our stuff, we started to walk towards our favorite hang-out spot this time of year. Bridgette huffs and says, "Why must you always park in the very last row, when there are perfectly good, empty spots closer to the building?" I rolled my eyes and laughed. I don't respond because she knows the answer. This has been our usual morning joke since I started to drive in the spring.

As we got closer to the under pass, our friend Owen is talking to this guy whose back is facing us. Right as I started to wonder who it could be, Bridge says that Geoff wants to meet her by the band steps and hugs me before she crosses over the driveway. When I'm about five feet away from Owen and Mystery Guy, Owen notices me and points over M.G's shoulder and waves at me with a big grin on his face. That's when Mr. M.G himself turns around and meets my eyes.

It felt as though the world froze. My brain seemed to have stopped working and my heart nearly stopped beating. One word echoed in my brain and shot through my heart a million times.

_Duncan._

Duncan is back.


	2. Chapter 2

The Boy Next Door chapter 2

~Duncan~

I couldn't believe it when my parents told me that I was coming back here. At first I thought it was a joke, but then the empty boxes came and we started to pack. Normally, I would be annoyed, maybe even a little angry, but I was excited. As I finished packing, I looked at the picture on the mirror; a picture of Courtney that I took from fifth grade. I've always wondered if she noticed that I took it. Taking the picture, I put it in my wallet and grabbed the last box and went down stairs. After help putting the rest of the furniture and boxes in the moving truck, we all squeezed into our car and drove to our new house.  
Our new house is on this dead-end street, right next to the woods. It looks kinda wore down, but it has character. It's white, with a small front porch. I helped my parents bring the furniture in, and helped putting them where my mom wanted them. After bringing in my bedroom furniture, I brought in some of the boxes and started to unload them.

~1 hour later~

Finally, after finishing putting away the plates and bowls, and other kitchen appliances, I started to unpack my clothes and the my other bedroom stuff.

~2 hours later~

After putting up my soccer awards on the shelves, I checked out the time: 5:30 p.m. Since the house was pretty much done, I decided to walk around the neighborhood. I put on my black basketball shorts, my favorite Bob Marley t-shirt, and my black low Converse.  
When I walked out of the house, I was greeted by grey cat with black spots. It looked at me with green-golden eyes before meowing and running next door, where it entered through the doggy door on the side of the enclosed porch. As I passed by the house, a small, tan girl, with blonde hair piled on top of her head exited out of the house, and grabbed a Coke from the fridge and disappeared back into the house.

Man, I have to figure out who that is.

When I past the last house on the corner, I ran into Trent and Gwen. They were all tangled up with each other and laughing. While I was thinking about saying something, Trent was the one who startled me by saying, "Duncan! Dude! Your back?" I laughed, and said, "Yeah. Ya know I had to come back to start trouble!" Trent and Gwen laughed and rolled their eyes. Man, you woulda thought they were married by the way they were so in sync. Gwen was on the volleyball team and softball team. Her once blonde hair was now black with blue highlights. Trent was on the football team and could play the guitar like Elvis. Like Gwen, his once blonde hair was now black.  
I did say they were in sync, right?

After about a few minutes of talking about nothing, Trent asked if I ready for school tomorrow. Thinking about Courtney, I felt a slow, small smile appear on my lips. Trent and Gwen shared a look like they knew what I was thinking about. Before I could answer, my cell phone rang. It was my mom. I answered my phone, and within seconds, I hung up. I told Trent and Gwen that I had to go home to eat dinner. They smiled and said that they would see me at school tomorrow.  
Walking back to my new house, I glanced at the house next to mine; it was blue-ish grey with a dark oak deck. In the driveway were a black Dodge Charger, and a silver 1966 Mustang. It looked a little beat up, but other than that, it was in perfect condition. With a slight shake of my head, my eyes landed on the window above the enclosed porch. The figure had her back towards me. Her long, blonde hair looked wet, so she just have gotten out of the shower. Her window was slightly open and I could hear her sing a little off tune to Ke$ha's "Your Love Is My Drug." I laughed and started to walk away. I could watch her all night.  
I walked in my house and headed towards the kitchen. There was a pizza on the counter, and I could hear my parents trying to decorate their room. I grabbed a plate and three slices of pizza and went to the living room. The tv was turned off, so I turned it on and flipped through the channels until I found Family Guy. While eating and paying some-what attention to the show, I started to think about tomorrow; the start of senior year. The first time in over a year, I'm going to see Courtney. Will she want to talk to me? Will she want to see me? Will she even notice me? All of a sudden I start to have all these negative thoughts. Putting the now empty plate down, I put my head into my shaky hands and take several deep breaths. Taking one more controlled breath, I stand up and put my plate in the sink and looked at the time: 7:30 p.m. Walking up the stairs, I head for the bathroom. After kicking off my shoes and clothes, I tossed them into my bedroom, not caring where the landed, I went in the shower.

~30 minutes later~

I turned the water off and grabbed a towel. I roughly towel-dry my hair and wrap it around my hips. I clean off the mirror and begin to shave.

~5 minutes later~

After I was done shaving, I brushed my hair and walked into my bedroom. I trip over one of my shoes and staggered into my closet door. With a shake of my head, I lightly kicked the damned thing somewhere else. I pray that I don't trip over it again. Pulling on a pair of boxers, I put the towel on the hook outside of the bathroom door and climbed into my bed. Laying in the middle of the bed, I closed my eyes and start to think about Courtney. She's always on my mind. She's always the one girl I have ever dreamed about. She is the melody to every song I listen to.  
_  
Courtney.  
_  
The girl who stole my heart. She was always there for me, but my stupid self pushed her away two years ago and haven't spoken to her since. She tried to talk to me over Facebook, but I froze up. All these emotions rushed right through me. I only replied back one letter only, "y." I felt like the biggest dick ever, knowing that she wanted to talk. I still feel like a dick. I mentally screwed with her and made her feel like shit all because I couldn't man up and tell her, "I love you." I shouldn't even be thinking about her at all, but I can't help it.  
I sighed and turned on my side. I started to think about the good times with her instead of the bad. With a small smile, and nice, slow hazy coming over me, I made myself a promise. A promise that I refuse to break. I will do whatever I can to get Courtney back. To make her see that I am really here, and that I love her and I don't want to ever let her go. And with that, I fell asleep.

I woke up and found the house silent. I looked at the clock by my bed: 7:00 a.m. Jumping out of bed, I rushed into my closet. I pulled on a pair of blue shorts, a plain black t-shirt and my old red Converse. I went into the bathroom and made my bed-headed hair into a low mowhawk. I went down stairs and put a couple of waffles into the toaster. After the second time they came up, I put some butter on them and started to eat them. After I forced them down my stomach filled with butterflies, I took a swig from the orange juice cartoon and raced back upstairs. I brushed my teeth and put in my eyebrow and tongue piercings. I went back into my bedroom and grabbed my backpack, cell phone, keys and skateboard. When I went down stairs, I looked at the time above the tv: 7:20 a.m. I told my mom I loved her and left. I hurried up and skated my way to school.

~15 minutes after~

Thank God my gel made my hair stay up, or I would've been pissed. I walked to the underpass and saw my good, old friend, Owen. I smiled and waved at him before I leaned against one of the walls that support bridge. After about a few minutes of talking to Owen and some of my old friends, Owen smiles this big grin and points to someone over my shoulder and waves. Without hiding my curiosity, I turned around and locked eyes with the most beautifulest girl in the world. And in those onyx eyes, I knew exactly who they belonged to.

_Courtney. _

My heart started to beat erratically. I watched Owen walk over to her and hug her. Jealously and envy swirled in my mind as I watched them hug. Ignoring my negative thoughts, I walked over to them. Right when I was almost in front of them, they broke apart. When I was standing next to Owen, I watched her big, onyx eyes look at me like they couldn't believe what they were seeing. I know this because I was doing the same. She changed from the last time I saw her, yet again, so did I. I re-met her eyes and smiled. I walked closer to her and said hi, as I felt myself bend down and hug her.

I have no idea what came over me, but I'm glad it did. I felt her tense up for a brief second before, hesitantly putting her arms around me. I hugged her tighter before sense came over me. Right as I was about to release my hold and apologize, she let go and gave me a small, bashful smile.

Gosh, she was so beautiful.

She opened her mouth and started to say something until the first-warning bell rung.

* * *

**(A/N) So, the second chapter is longer than I thought it was going to be, but I think it turned out really good. :) I'm going to try to have the third chapter up before school starts. Theres no telling how long the other chapter will be, so lets wait and see. And please continue sending me your feedback, I love reading them :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Courtney~

After the bell finished ringing, I was still breathless. I never thought in a million years, that I would hug Duncan Miller. I mean, don't get me wrong, we've known each other since we were kids, and sure, we would playfully push and hit each other, and there was that time in eighth grade we almost hugged, but then one of his friends jumped in between us. Even then I had mixed feelings.

Looking at him now though, he has really changed. Well, physically, anyways. The dyed green hair, the multi piercings, and... wait, what? Is that a tattoo sneaking out of his t-shirt sleeve? Its looks like a black widow. I wish I could see it better.

As I'm trying to figure out if his tattoo is really a black widow, I notice him staring at me in an odd way. Then I realized that he is probably waiting for me to finish what I was trying to say before the bell cut me off. So, I take deep breath and my mouth blurted out, "You look really hot." I could have smacked myself.

It looks like he is about to say something with several expressions on his face, so I decide to stammer out, "I-I mean that you look different. You look….nice." Nice? Really, Courtney? I hear my inner voice mocking me. Duncan raises his eyebrow and says, "Thanks, looks like we both look different. You look…. nice too." It looks as though he wants to say something else when Owen jumps in and starts to ask me and Duncan about our summers. As I'm listening to Owen tell us about how he and his dad caught a huge catfish, I see Duncan glance at me. A lot. I know he is, cause so am I. I feel myself blush harder as I meet his eyes several times.

Just as Owen his finishing up his story, I checked the time on my phone: 8:05 a.m. Less than 5 minutes until we have to go to class. I tell them that I have to go and hurry away to my first period. It's in the Senior Building and, luckily, it is on the first floor. When I slid into my seat in the middle row, I scan the room to see if any of my friends are in there. So far I see: Alejandro , a popular, major cocky player, who has broken so many hearts that I can't even count on two hands; Heather, a very popular slut who's as mean as Cinderella's step-mother; B, a nice, smart, quiet football player who is a junior, and one of my close friends; Dawn, a smart, pretty animal lover, who is also a junior and one of my close friends; Cody, my ex-boyfriend from freshmen year, who texted dumped me all cause he was still obsessed with Heather; and Noah, a sweet, loquacious, funny guy who happens to be one of my best friends.

So, three friends out of six isn't so bad, and knowing Noah, he will have me laughing so hard until I cry every day. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Heather and Alejandro start to play tonsil hockey with each other in the corner. Ew. I guess it is true that they hooked up at Geoff's End-of-the-Summer party this past weekend. Suddenly, the one minute bell starts to ring and our homeroom teacher, Mrs. Graff, comes into the room with a big, bright smile on her face as she walks in front of the room and writes her name on the board. Soon after, the principal, Mr. Neff, says the usual "Welcome back, students!" ritual and then tells us about the rules and stuff. After he finished with the announcements, Mrs. Graff then starts to talk to us about the classroom rules and what units we are going to go through this year, and it's hard to concentrate because Noah is trying to tell me about what happened this summer while I am still thinking about Duncan.

~3 hours later~

I sit down at my usual table with a spicy chicken sandwich, a banana fruit parfait, a packet of mayonnaise, a strawberry milk carton and a Berry Propel water. As I absentmindly started to shake my milk, I started to think about my second and third period classes; AP Art is taught by Mrs. Blair and AP Photography is taught by Mr. Roundtree. I had them both when I was a sophomore and they are both really great teachers, so I have a feeling that they are both going to keep on my toes with all the projects coming up.

Just when my thoughts started to drift back to Duncan, my friends Scott, Bridgett, Owen, Noah, Beth, and Dawn all claimed their seats around me. Bridge sat on my right and Owen sat across from her. Noah sat on my left, and Scott sat next to him, while Beth and Dawn sat across from me. It didn't take long for them to pull me out of my thoughts and into our usual banter with one another. This is what I missed most over our summer break.

~20 minutes later~

After I get done eating, I throw my stuff away and go back to my seat to get my things and check what time it is: 11:31 a.m. Less than one minute until the lunch bell rings. I say bye to my friends as me and Scott walk towards the hall.

I met Scott in 8th grade when we were both in Mrs. P'pool's Social Studies class. He has long black hair, brown eyes, and wears glasses. We weren't really close friends until Sophomore year. Although, to be honest, I'm not sure how we even became friends, but I'm glad that we did.

Right when we got to our usual waiting place by the hallway door, the bell rings. As me and him part our ways, he gives me a smile and waves. He goes through the bridge way while I just go straight to the steps and walk down to the first floor.

I quickly vampire my way through the lingering bodies in the hall and hurry to get into Mr. McGill's Creative Writing class. Once I walked in, I took a seat in the second to last seat in the fourth row in front of the window. I lean down towards my bag and pulled out _Catching Jordan_ by Miranda Kenneally. One of my favorite books and start to read.

Right as I started to get into the book, I felt someone watching me. Looking up, I scanned around the room to see who it was when my eyes stopped at the figure standing at the door. My heart started to beat fast and it was suddenly harder to breathe.

_Duncan_.

90 minutes with Duncan.

_Oh shit_.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter. To make it up, I am trying to finish with chapters 4-5 and a ton of deleted chapters and having them uploaded sometime today :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Duncan~

Man, Courtney looked fine. That sexy curve of her lips when she smiled had me in a daze. And when she walked away, I couldn't help but stare at her ass. Apart of me wanted to go walk her to class, but I knew that my sane side didn't want people to think that I got soft after the past three years, so, I just turned to Owen after Court was long out of my sight and told him that I would see him later.

Walking to the Add was closer than I thought, so I only had a limited time to think about Courtney.

While we were standing together, talking to Owen, I checked her out several times, and, shit, she really did change. Her hair was now this golden blonde instead of that sexy, multi-colored brown that I loved, and those purple bangs! It's safe to say that purple is once again my favorite color. I was surprised that she started to wear makeup, 'cause she looks good without all that junk on her face. And when she talked, I noticed a little, metal ball in her tongue, which surprised the hell out of me. She still had an amazing rack and perfectly round hips. Her legs looked like they were miles long in those short shorts, and when I reached her Converse, my heart started to speed up when I saw it; a sun, moon, and star tattoo on her inner right ankle peeked up to greet me. Now that really surprised me.

Just as I found my class and took a seat, I realized something. I realized that she was no longer the shy, wallflower I came to know. Instead, she is this wild butterfly, and I hope that I can keep up.

~3 hours later~

Mmmmm. Damn, this spicy chicken sandwich is good for school food. I'm sitting at one of the back tables with a couple of stoners and skaters and thinking of my second and third periods: Graphic Arts with Mr. Roundtree seems pretty damn easy, and Woodshop with Mr. Johnson is gonna kick my ass, but still seems pretty easy.

While I'm looking at my schedule on the back of my i.d., I feel this weird sensation run through me and I look up to see Courtney sit down a few tables away from me. She has this faraway look her eyes as she shakes her milk carton. As I'm watching her, I noticed that she started to bite down on those beautiful lips.

Fuuuck me. Seeing her do that makes my dick harden. And I suddenly want to go and bite them for her..as well as have her underneath me. Here. Right now.

_Dammit, Duncan. Chill the fuck down_, says my sane side, and I'm only half listening.

As I gripped the table to stop myself from going over there, I see Owen, Bridgette, Scott, Noah, and a few other people sit down around her. I breathe a sigh of relief and quickly my anger rises. Why in the hell is Noah sitting so damn close to her? I fight off the feeling to kick his ass and force him to move the fuck away from her-barely-and I make myself finish the rest of my lunch.

~20 minutes later~

I see Courtney rise up and throw away her trash and walk back to retrieve her things. And just when I rise to do the same, I see her and Scott walk away together, and I feel the anger begin to rise again. _When in the fuck did they become friends?_ My inner voice snarls.

I hurry up and walk a few paces behind them, and right when I am in hearing range, the damn bell rings. They still don't know that I am behind them, and I see them smile at one another and he waves at her as they spilt up.

What the fuck?!

I'm half tempted to go kick his ass when this girl Kristen walks up to me and tries to flirt with me. She's hot and all, but not my type. As I brush pass her and hurry up to go find Courtney, I see her ponytail bounce as she goes down the steps.

Once as I reached the bottom of the steps, I realized that I lost her. I let out a small sigh and to go find my fourth period class: Creative Writing with Mr. McGill.

_Shit._

A 90 minute writing period.

How fucking awesome.

As I step through his door, that's when I see her.

She has her nose buried into some kind of book. No doubt that it is some kind of romance novel. As I'm standing here staring at her, she looks up as if she can sense me and her sexy, little mouth drops open. Without hiding my smirk, I take a seat in the first row directly in front of her, and watching those big, beautiful eyes follow my every movement made my dick twitch.

As the bell rings and the rest of the kids hurry up to pick their seats, me and Courtney's eyes never wavered from each other, and the hardness in my pants just keeps hardening, as if it was possible.

When the late bell rung, Mr. McGill takes role and Courtney moves her attention round the room, no longer holding my eyes, which disappoints me.

Right as soon as role is called, Mr. McGill begins to tell us about the units and projects we will do this first quarter, and I'm starting to drift into my fantasies where Courtney is the starring role. But, as quickly as it began, it ended when Mr. McGill says that we have to write something about ourselves and present it to the class.

Ohhh, the joy.

As I quickly write something, I wondered how Courtney was going to present, since I've known her to never stand in front of a room and present something.

About a few minutes later, Mr. M starts to ask for volunteers to go first, and a few kids jump right up and start. By the time that there's only 3 kids left, Courtney gets up and saunters in the front of the class and says, "Hi, I'm Courtney. I am 17 years old and I love to write." And with a light blush on her cheeks, she walks back to her seat and I quickly jump up and go in front of the class and say, "Hey, I'm Duncan. I am also 17, but I do not like writing." And with that, I walk back to my seat and glance at Courtney, who has a small smile on her lips and bright pink cheeks. I looked down to make sure that my stiff dick wasn't obvious, which, thank God it wasn't. But when I looked up and see Courtney staring at me, with those sexy lips still smiling, I felt my own lips turn up to a smile.

And it felt as though the rest of the class period went by fast. Right as when the bell rung, Court grabbed her stuff and dashed out the door. I tried to hurry up and catch up to her, but once again, I lost her. I sighed again and walked up the stairs to the second floor for my U.S. History class with Mr. Blair.

~1 hour later~

Thank God I am out of that class. Mr. Blair is so going to bust my balls this year. Son of a bitch!

I walk to my last class of the day, which is Financial literature with Mrs. Siedentopf.

Greatttt.

I walked in and stopped. I saw her before she saw me.

Courtney had her earphones in and her nose in that damn book. With a smirk on my face, I jumped in the seat behind her. I leaned over a little bit enough to smell her bewitching scent. It was something dark, fruity and musky, and almost immediately, my dick went on a frenzy. So, I leaned backed and poked her side. And seeing her jumped had me laughing. She pulled out her left ear bud and turned around with shock and anger in her eyes, and when she realized that it was me, seeing these emotions stir around her eyes made me bite my lip, just as she started to do.

Shit.

Her eyes softened and a small smile lifted on her lips and she said, "hi," in a low, yet sexy way. I smiled back and said hey. And just then the bell rung and she turned her attention back to the front of the room.

All throughout class, I would either poke her side or blow in her ear, and whenever I did, she would either let out a tiny laugh, or a dick comment, which made me grin and continue to bug her.

Right as soon as the bell rang, she started to get up and I grabbed her arm. She looked up with a confused look on her face and the words blurted out of my mouth before I could process what I was saying, "Let me walk you to your car." I could see the gears turning in her head, and before I could take it back she gave me a smile and said okay. I couldn't believe it at first and then I felt this big smile appear on my face. I offered her my arm and she gave out this loud, sexy laugh and linked her arm through mine and together we walked out the doors to the back parking lot.

Once we got down the stairs and started to turn to the parking lot, her friend Bridgette came running up to us and started to pull Courtney away from me until she looked up and saw me. She looked back and forth between me and Courtney a few times before giving me a tight smile and pulled Courtney away from me. While walking away, Court turned her head and she mouthed "Sorry" to me before giving me a sad smile. Once they hit the first row of cars, a few cars drove by and I soon lost her. With a frown on face, I walked to the band room and retrieved my skateboard.

~30 minutes later~

I am mad and I am confused by the time I get to my room. I'm mad because I only had a few minutes with Courtney until Bridgette came and pulled her away from me, and I'm confused because I never felt the way I felt when I was around Courtney before. Sure, there was a ton of girls, good lays, good kissers, but none of them had that spark like Courtney has. I sigh as I kick off my shoes and plop down on my bed. I leaned over to my bedside table and pulled out my mp3 player and my cell. Putting the ear buds in and blaring up _21 Guns_ by Green Day, I lie down and scroll through my pictures of Courtney on my phone. Looking at my new favorite one of her from today at lunch; with her signature smile and her eyes bright with humor and happiness, I feel myself falling asleep with her on my mind.

* * *

**(A/N) I had to re-upload this chapter because I was so excited that I finished it, I forgot to space out the paragraphs, lol. :) But here it is! The fifth chapter should be up tonight, if not tomorrow morning :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Courtney~

"What the fuck are you doing? Walking with Duncan? Are you insane?! Don't answer that." Says my best friend Bridgette, as she drags me to the first row of cars. I don't answer her; instead I turn back to Duncan and mouth "sorry," while Bridge continues to drag me to my car.

Once we make it to my old 1966 Mustang, she lets me go and continues to glare at me while I make my way to my side of the car. After I got in, I leaned over and unlocked her door. Once she was in and was settled, she looked at me and asked, "Why was you walking with him? He's going to break your heart again, ya know." I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Maybe he's changed? Plus, that was years ago." She gave me a long look and shook her head and pulled out her cell phone and started to text Geoff. As I sighed, I turned up the radio and drove to her house to drop her off.

~40 minutes later~

After I dropped Bridgette off, I drove to the little ice cream shoppe by my house and ordered a large chocolate malt. As I parked into the driveway, I took a huge sip of my malt and leaned over to the backseat and retrieved my things. Once I had everything, I opened the car door and made my way to the front door. As I got out my key, I peeked to my left, at my new neighbor's house and saw that they moved the boxes that were there this morning. With a slight nod of my head, I unlocked the door and stepped inside. As I kicked off my shoes and relocked the door, I take another sip of my malt and make my way up to my room.

After I entered my room, I closed the door and threw my stuff on the bed and sat my malt on my night table. Then I walked to the white chest in front of my window and lit my favorite candle, Caribbean Salsa by Bath& Body Works. With a sigh, I plopped down on my bed and reached for my malt. After taking a huge sip, I sat it back down and laid down and started to think about today.

While me and Duncan was staring at each other from across the room, totally oblivious to everyone else in the room, I felt a weird, tingling sensation run throughout my body. And when he walked in front of the room, oh my! I can't believe no one else saw the erection that was just barely hidden underneath his shorts. After he sat back down and met my eyes, I felt my cheeks redden and the small smile on my lips got a little bit bigger.

And almost as quickly as we got in, the bell rung and I had to hurry to go to my AP Psychology class. But, while I was in there, I couldn't get my mind off of Duncan. Since my mind was so in tuned with Duncan, I almost didn't hear Miss Turnick say that we had vocabulary words due Friday.

After the bell rung, I rushed to Mrs. Siedentopf's Financial Literature class and picked my favorite seat; the second seat in the second row closest to the board. After I sat down, I put my ear buds in and listened to _21 Guns_ by Green Day. Around the middle of the first verse, I felt a poke in my side and I felt static run through me and it scared the crap outta me. So, I started to take out my left ear bud and turn around to see who it was and it surprised me to see that it was Duncan, giving me a big smile with humor in his eyes. I felt myself give him a shy smile and said a low "hi, " before turning around back around to face the board. And throughout the rest of the class, he would poke me and blow my ear, and more than once, for both, I would jump in my seat, causing me to laugh or mutter, "Dick," to him, which whenever I did, I felt his smile behind my back.

But I have to say, after all that, what surprised me most was when he stopped me from leaving class and asking me if he could walk me to my car. I was kinda shocked and confused, yet totally happy with his question. And when he offered his elbow, like they do in those cheesy romance movies, I nearly peed myself from laughing so hard. And when I saw the big, American boy smile he was giving me, I couldn't help but to grin back and link my elbow with his.

And just like everything else that day, our short time together was very….unpleasant. I didn't want to leave him; I certainly didn't want to leave him with Bridgette dragging me away from him like he is some sort of monster.

With a loud sigh, I sit up and look at the clock: 7:20 p.m.

_Holy shit!_

I've been laying here thinking about Duncan since 4:30!

I rush out of bed and start to take off all my clothes when a movement in my peripheral vision makes me stop in my tracks. I slowly turn to my right and look out my window and there I see a half-naked guy, wearing nothing but a towel tied around his waist, standing at his chest of drawers in his bedroom directly across from mine.

_Whoaa. He's got a great body._

It's perfectly toned and muscular, and I just want to run my hands up and down those arms and those fine abs.

_Whoa, calm down, Courtney_, says my sane voice.

And for once, I listen to her.

So, I hurry up and strip out of my clothes and take a quick shower.

~20 minutes later~

As I step out of the shower, I towel dry my hair and quickly dry my body off. After that, I slip into my Victoria Secret's pick and grey flannel pajama pants and grey tank set. I put my towel back on the hook behind the bathroom door, then I grabbed my comb and quickly combed through the tangles.

After I was finished with that, I put the comb back down and went down stairs and heat up the quesadilla I got from Hot Heads. Once I was finished eating, I cleaned up my mess and went back upstairs to my room and started on my vocab words while I finished my malt.

~30 minutes later~

I breathed a sigh of relief as I put my homework back into my bag. After I put my AP Psychology textbook back into my bag, I grabbed my now empty malt cup and went down stairs to throw it way.

On my way back to my room, I stopped in the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

After I was done, I went back to my bedroom and paused when I walked past my window, where the guy was standing there earlier, and I was disappointed to see that his light was already out.

I sighed again and went back to bed. After I got under the covers, I put my ear buds in my ears and scrolled through the songs until I stopped at _Thinking of You_ by Katy Perry. Snuggling closer to the blankets on my bed, I started to think about of what Bridgette said in the car, "He's going to break your heart again." And soon, enough, I started to agree with her. Could I allow my heart to be broken again?

No. No, I couldn't.

So, before I feel asleep, I decided to stop all contact with Duncan, no matter how hard it will be.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-December-

~Duncan~

I can't believe that it is already December, and mine and Courtney's relationship is confusing as ever. I remember after the first day of school and she totally ignored me, and it wasn't until the prep rally when things started to changed. But only by a little bit.

And, shit, then the Halloween party happened. Mmm, damn.

I can't believe that she has gotten under my skin. Again.

I sigh. Here I am, on New Year's Eve and wanting to go to that New Year's Eve party at Geoff's place, but a part of me wants to go call Courtney and just hang out with her. And knowing her, the Halloween party was enough for her to stop going to parties.

I sigh again and start to reach for my phone when her ringtone echoes in my room.

My heart speeds up as I pick it up and say, "Hey?"

And I nearly dropped the phone when she says, "I need you.." in that low, sexy voice.

Then I heard my voice say, 'I'll be there soon."

And soon enough, I'm pulling my jacket on and grabbing my cell phone and keys and rushing down the stairs to the car and driving to go find Courtney.

* * *

**(A/N) I know that this is a very short chapter, but I wanted to work more on the missing parts :) which should all be uploaded by tonight snd/or tomorrow.**


End file.
